


Loki's Flower

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Series: Welcome to the Avenger's Sin Bin, children. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Voice Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: Things can never just go smoothly, can they? All Loki was tasked with was creating an alliance, now he is burdened with this woman. He does not want to deal with her...maybe someone else would take her in, if she didn't have such a sinful voice...





	1. Meeting

Weak. Useless. Pathetic. The once feared champion of this realm lay at his feet, bloody, beaten, defeated and to think Loki barely broke a sweat. How could this warlord think such a weak man would best him? He was a god and this...this was barely a man. He turned and raised his arms in triumph, smirk on his lips. This mission was turning out easier than expected. Odin has tasked each of his children to make an alliance with a neighboring realm, a storm was brewing as someone was looking for infinity stones. Thor had insisted on creating this alliances peacefully, much to Loki and Hela’s dismay.

“Your champion is bested.” he said, he didn’t even know if the man was still alive, not that it mattered, “I will take your word now that you will join our alliance and we can be allies.” 

The warlord’s face was a mask of disgust and Loki’s arms lowered, he would kill the man if he had to, Thor’s wishes be damned, “One show of strength does not merit an alliance.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, he’d slice his head clean off before any of these weak warriors could touch him, “We had an agreement.”

The warlord had the nerve to smirk, “I said I would consider it if you bested my champion.” the man stood and Loki held in his desire to gut him, “But you have earned his keep and my respect.” he waved at one of the men standing off to the side, “I will summon you in a few moons to give you my decision. In the meantime, enjoy your prize.”

Loki’s eyes went to the warrior as he entered the smoothed marble ring with a woman. Her hair was long and untempt, she was clearly suffering from lack of food, and he could smell her before she was shoved to her knees before him. She was shaking like a leaf, her body wrapped in an ill filled sheet.

He looked down at this dirty woman before looking back to the warlord, “What am I to do with this?”

The warlord smirked and gestured vaguely, “You won her, she is yours to do as you wish.”

Loki looked down at the sack of bones and hair, her eyes were glued to the floor and she continued to shake. He clicked his tongue, he’d play along and take this pathetic thing. He grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet, it was much too much strength as she yelped and came off the ground with minimal effort. She’d bruise easily.

“Heimdall! I am coming home!”

The light enveloped him and his prize, once he stepped from the gate he let her drop to the floor, it was where she belonged.

“I see you have made a friend.” Heimdall said, his eyes casting upon the small woman.

Loki laughed haughty, “Hardly.” he began for the bridge, “She is nothing more than a cheap prize from a cheap man,” he didn’t even cast her a backwards glance, “Tell Hela she has a new handmaid.”

Even as he was leaving he could feel Heimdall’s disapproval of his treatment of this woman but she was not his problem, she was of no consequence, what happened to her was none of his concern. He would report to his father and this woman would either work under Hela or be given a job somewhere in the castle for him to never see again. This is why, when he returned to his rooms later that evening he was surprised to see a woman sitting upon his bed.

She had been scrubbed clean, her hair brushed and braided with fine gold and green cords weaved in. She wore a plain green tunic with his emblem and simple shoes. He was in a bit of shock to see her...so fresh...so clean and even...lovely. He wondered what game Hela would be playing at, delivering her in such a desirable state.

He approached her, her eyes large and filled with fear and felt a rush of arousal at such gentle submission.

“Tell me your name, sweet one.”

She did not speak, his finger dipped under her chin and lifted her face, “Your name.” he said firmly. 

She began to tremble again, she must be mute, he thought. Or, she can not understand him. He shut his eyes, using a spell he dragged his thumb across her lips at which she was frozen.

“Tell me your name.” he said, opening his eyes.

Confusion and surprise colored her face, she could understand him now but still said nothing. He was growing annoyed with this...this thing. He took a hold of her face, holding it tightly, “I will not ask for it again.” he growled, “Your name.”  

“N-None.”

This was surprising...the voice was a soft tremble, “You are called none?”

Tears were welling in her eyes, “N-Nothing.”

She had no name...she was not called, he’d have to call her something. Hela had clearly gone out of her way to clean and present this gift, this soft flower. Flower.

“I shall call you my flower.” he said, releasing her face, “Do you understand?”

She nodded, hands folded tightly in her lap, her eyes again cast down. How odd she was, no tears, no attempts to escape, she just sat, the tremble all but gone. He again took in her appearance; the soft swell of her breasts, the curve of her waist, even the sheen of her hair. Had the warlord given Loki this version of the maid he would have happily accepted and been on his way. 

“Tell me, my flower, what are your talents.”

She was so demure, eyes down cast, bottom lip pouting out, he had a strong desire to bring her to her knees and sheath himself in her mouth.

“I’m afraid I have none, my lord.”

Her lord, by the gods was that pretty falling off her tongue, “Surely you have a talent.”

Her head shook, a soft tinkle was heard, oh, now he understood. Hela had given him this woman in this state for him to devor. Her lip was not pouted, it was painted, her hair was braided for him to hold; Hela was presenting her as a whore. He shivered, his sister must have thought it was a slight against her to give her the dirty woman and this was her way of refusing the gift. The bells braided in her hair were to mark a conquest… He needed to control himself, not play Hela’s game.

“Well, you have a pretty voice, maybe I shall have you recite poems to me.” he chuckled, “Like my muse.”

Her eyes darted up at him then back down, “I-I don’t know how to read, my lord.”

She must stop calling him that should she wish to leave this room unsullied…”It is a skill that can be taught, and please, you do not have to call me your lord.”

For a longer moment her eyes looked to him, a hopeful sort of look that pained his heart, “Then what should I call you?”

_ Your master… _ he thought but knew this would scare her unnecessarily, “I am prince in this realm, you may address me as such, prince Loki.”

“Prince Loki.” she repeated and nodded her understanding before casting her eyes down again.

Allfathers help him, his name on her lips was more sinful than her lord. Whatever magic Hela had worked on this creature it was stirring his blood in a way he wished to stop, “Yes, very good. Now then, I am tired and wish to sleep, you may leave.”

She looked at him, confused, “W-Where?”

He was surprised, she didn’t think she’d be staying here did she? Then again if she had been bathed and painted, it would make sense for him to have his way and for her to fall asleep, “I’m sure I don’t know.”

She looked back down, brow furrowed in thought, she must be thinking of the places she’d been in the palace, her eyes looked back up to him in a soft, heartbreaking way, “C-Could I stay here, my prince?”

He scoffed, if only to cover his arousal at such a sweet creature, “Here? Where is it you think you could stay?”

She slunk to her knees before him, a dangerous move, given his thoughts, “Anywhere, even the floor, my lord, please, I do not wish to be alone again.”

How he wished to tangle his hands in her hand and bring her mouth to him, have the only sounds in the room her mouth, and the soft swish of bells… “I told you to call me prince Loki.” he said, tone deeper, his hand locking into her braids without a second thought.

She whimpered before clasping her hands together, thank the gods he hadn’t been drinking, as such a sight was intoxicating, “I am sorry, my prince, so terribly sorry.”

Her prince, how beautiful that would sound drawn out, as she tried to catch her breath with his tongue to her lips, his cock buried in her wet heat. He was hard now, no denying it.

“I love a woman on her knees,” he said haughty, “You should rise before I put that mouth to better work than your feeble apologizes.” 

She rose with the help of his hand pulling her hair, “My prince, please, I...I…” her eyes were beginning to well, “I could give myself to you, if you wish, you could have my body.”

He laughed and released her with a shove, “Of course I could, I am a prince.” she landed on the bed, fear returning to her eyes, “I could have you if I wished, begging for release,” his hands went to either side of her, “I would have you until your throat went dry and the only word you knew was my name.” he leaned closer, damn Hela, she had even been bathed with his scent, “But I do not wish for it.” he stood at his full height, “I care not for your wishes, I have been away from my bed for too long and have no need for a companion. You can see the door, see yourself out.”

She began to tremble again, eyes spilling tears, “P-Please, I can’t be alone anymore, I’ll go mad.”

God, how they were testing him, it would be the easiest thing in the world to bed this woman, to have her moaning in his ear and clenching him tightly. It had been many months since he had a bed mate, he could use the release...but no, Hela was play some game with him, some trick and he wouldn’t have it. He took hold of her arm and roughly dragged her, she let out a wail as he pushed her out the door.

“Surely a guard can tell you where the servants sleep.” he said then slammed the door.

He heard her sob followed by a yelp as two guards called out to her. He saw the door start to move and she began to cry harder, she was so afraid. Just as Loki was about to give in he heard Thor’s booming voice outside the door. There was some talking and he pressed his ear to the door. After a moment he opened it to see Thor leading his prize away, a hand laid on her shoulder. He felt the briefest pang of jealousy seeing Thor’s hand on her and only moments ago having her offer herself to him. He took a step forward, he was going to call out, to have her return but he stopped, no...no, he would go to sleep, she would find another place in the morning.


	2. Holding it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This girl will be his undoing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support for these trying times, my doves!

He awoke, glaring at the sunbeams crossing the room, wishing for more sleep after such a long mission. He sat up and heard one of the maid’s fussing about in his room.

“What is the hour?” he asked, not turning to her, the sun would be in his eyes.

“It is just before noon, your highness.” she responded.

“Have my siblings had their breakfast?”

“I believe so, your highness.”

Good, no one would bother him if he went to fetch something to eat, and we wouldn’t have to field any questions from Hela or Thor. He swung his legs off the bed and stripped of his sleeping clothes before freezing. He hadn’t thought to look at the maid, it might be his flower...to have her see him naked...he paused this thinking, why should he care if she saw him? He looked over his shoulder, it was some other maid, on of the ones normally sent to tidy his quarters. He chose a simple tunic and pants before making his way to the grand hall for some food. His head was down, thinking of his flower and where Thor might have taken her when he ran into his sister.

Two strong hands forcefully took his upper arms and he looked up to glare but found Hela’s dark eyes staring at him, a wicked smirk upon her lips, “Well, hello little brother, how fare you?”

Judging by the look on her face he knew what she must have thought transpired in his rooms, he displayed no emotion, “Well. And yourself, sister?”

She studied him a moment, “Well. How did you sleep? It was such a long mission you were on.”

He shook himself free, “I slept fine. And I got your little...gift.” his anger was at a rolling boil when Thor turned the corner, his flower in his shadow.

Thor smiled brightly, “Well there you are!” he boomed, his little flower shivered with the sound, “I have brought your maiden back to you.” he said, a hand clapping down on her weak shoulders.

Hela looked from Loki to the girl, to Thor, confused with how the green cald girl had fallen to her other brother “Was she not to your liking?” 

Loki caught the quickest flash of a blush before the girl ducked her head, gods...what he would give to see that color reacher further down, “I don’t see what your playing at.”

Hela looked genuinely confused, “I thought you wanted me to doll up this thing for you.” her hand caught the arm of the poor girl, “Look at how clean she is.” the girl shook as Hela’s hand ran down her cheek, “How soft, and lovely.” Hela had been known to take women to her chambers and the delicate attention she was paying to his flower was causing his pride to flare.

“She has more than the talent of bed mate.” he huffed, indignantly, “I had no need of her services last night.”

“Oh?” Thor chimed unhelpfully, “She was crying outside of your door last night.”

Hela’s painted hand twitched, “So you have no use for her?” Hela’s bed mates were normally seen the next morning at the healers; many a bruise, cut, and lash scarred their skin.

Loki didn’t quite know what he was thinking when he pulled the girl into his embrace, he only knew the pressure of her chest to his as he said, “Not last night. But with renewed strength I shall have a great need for such a woman.”

He did not wait for a response as he practically dragged the girl back to his chambers, his ideas for breakfast lost. Once the door was shut behind him he took a deep breath, his hand still firmly wrapped around that of the girl’s. He paused, and held it up to him.

It had felt...wrong. Upon looking at the flesh he felt his stomach bottom out; burns. Rope burns were deeply cut into the fragile, bird like structure of her bones. He pushed back the sleeves of her shirt and she flinched, a soft sound of protest as he inspected her arms. More burns, scars, and discoloration went up the poor thing’s arm. She weakly pushed on his chest.

“R-Release me.” her demand was feeble as tears started to bubble in her eyes.

“Who has done this?” he asked darkly.

She was still pushing against him, she had the strength of a kitten fighting against a wall. He caught her other wrist, feeling the twin scar, “Who?” he asked as he held her arms.

She shook her head, tears running down her face, “I can’t.” 

He would kill Hela for this…”And why not?”

Her eyes opened, her struggle failed, “There were too many of them.”

His breath stopped, who? Why? How could anyone hurt such a weak and defenseless creature like this?

“They took their turns, my prince,” she said softly, practaly the sound of breaking glass. 

A fresh wave of fury took hold of Loki and he had to control his fists from clenching against these weak bones in his hands, “So please,” she said, “If you will have your way with me, just do it.”

He pushed her, she landed on the floor, bells bringing the room to life. He stared down at her, the fear in her eyes reflecting the fury in his, “Do not, ever, say those words to me again.” the room began to chill rapidly, the girl started to crawl away from him, “I am not some monster that would wound you for my own pleasure.” he was advancing on her, “And I would not  _ rape _ you.”

Her back found the bedpost and Loki knelt before her, “If I am going to have my way.” his voice dropped, “It will be from your begging.” his finger lifted her chin, “You will  _ beg _ to be full of me. I would hear your sweet voice filled with need and desire before I so much as undress you.” he could see her breast start to rise and fall, the blush returning to her cheeks, “Do you understand my wish?”

“Y-Yes, my prince.”

His blood with cooled from fury to arousal as she licked her lips, eyes locked on his, “Say my name.” he breathed.

“Loki.” her eyes fluttered closed.

He leaned to her ear, “And what is it you want?”

“To be full of you.”

He groaned, a hand supported him on his bed, her voice...that sweet drop in tone had send his blood straight to his cock, “More.” he demanded, “What shall I do with you?”

He felt her hand run up his chest, “Kiss me, my prince. Allow my body to stretch with you.” another groan as her hand delicately ran along his neck, “Please, kiss me.” his pants were too tight now, he let out a soft growl.

“More.” his eyes were shut and he let out a soft gasp as she cupped him.

“I need you, my prince.” her voice was stirring him, “When her highness told me of you, my thighs clenched.” his breath hitched as her palm ground into him, “That such a beauty would want me.” his fist knotted in the furs of his bed, “Such a strong warrior,” she breathed, “Killing that man.”

“Had he hurt you?” he was grinding into her palm.

“Yes, my prince, but no longer.” her voice was in his ear, “I yearn to show you my gratitude.” 

He pulled away quickly, a look of shock to her eyes before he pushed his trousers down, his hardened cock springing free, he held it in one hand, “Open that sinful mouth.” he growled. She opened her mouth and moved to him, “No.” he said firmly, “I wish to coat such a lovely face.” even at the sight of her full lips falling open wider he could not release, “S-Speak to me.”

“What do you wish for me to say, my prince?” she asked as his eyes closed.

“Anything.”

She paused for a moment, “ One evening,” she began slowly, “A young princess put on her bonnet and clogs, and went out to take a walk by herself in a wood.” her words turned into a soft squeak as he came, his cum dribbling into his fist.

He opened his eyes, to see a look of confusion in her eyes, and he looked to the tip of his cock in his hand. He removed it, cum falling to the floor, he reached for her to caress her face but stopped.

“No.” he said softly and wiped his mess on his pants, he stood up straighter, “I will not stoop to their level.” he took a deep breath, “Rise.”

The girl rose to her feet, head bowed, he lifted her chin with his finger, “You will have a proper job in this palace. You will not be treated as a plaything,” well, no one else's… “I will arrange for someone to tutor you in reading and you’ll have a job in the library.” 

Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, “Oh thank you, my prince.” she dropped to her knees and bowed before him.

Loki did his best to stand perfectly still and reign in his second erection...it looked like he’d be spending more time in the library… 


End file.
